Deadly InGenuity
by Machias Banshee
Summary: *CHAPTER ONE IS UP* One girl's struggle for life becomes a battle for all to escape the plans a brilliant scientific madman...A Jurassic Park/TMNT Cross?
1. Prologue I: Past Dreams, future conseque...

Deadly inGenuity: Prologue  
  
Darkness. The feeling of fear crawled through the room, creeping along the walls with long fingers, reaching towards the frightened eyes of a child. In the small room, empty except for of a pair of bunkbeds, the wear and tear of previous usage showing strongly in its character. Soft whimpering barely escaped the lips of the boy before being lost in the cold night air. Nightmares, bad dreams and scary thoughts filled his mind with frightening images. He sat up, wrapping himself in a tattered blanket, motionless and undetectable to monsters unseen. Soft movements outside the door made him draw in a quick breath. Images of the beast coming through the door told his instinctual mind to back away, into the dark recesses of his bed. His mind lurched into high gear, creating shadows with serrated teeth, sharp claws, and large eyes. Those eyes. He could see the slanted eyes, looking, thinking, calculating and plotting its attack. He half closed his eyes, unsure of what he would see. The sudden presence of a glowing candle made him blink. The candle entered his sight, casting small rays of comfort throughout the room. Soon a hand and arm joined, until eventually the full figure stood in the room. Light reflected from the adult's black eyes, and met the frightened young one's. He approached slowly and sat on the bed's edge, setting the candle on a nearby table. The young child emerged from the shadows, feeling the dangers depart. "What is wrong, my son?" The Sensei asked softly. The small turtle slid forward, taking shelter in his master's steadfast presence. "I had a bad dream", the little one replied, "Can you stay with me?" The tired mentor sighed inwardly. The night had been short enough already because of this one's earlier antics, much less the antics of his brothers. He laid a gentle hand on the little one's head and nodded. "I will stay, but only until you are no longer frightened", he answered. He went and sat in the rocking chair by the table, only to find the small turtle at his side. The look on the child's face revealed to him that this had been no ordinary nightmare, as well as the obvious fact that it was going to be a very long night for the both of them. "It's too dark in bed.can I-sit with you?" the young son pleaded. Ah, yes, the Master was well familiarized with his fear of the dark. Many a night he had to stay in the room, trying to coax this one into sleep. Prolonged efforts to getting him to sleep in his own bed, not to mention the endless stories, lullabies, and 'night whites'. Pulling his mind back to the present, he looked into the boy's pleading eyes, and felt his heart give in. So much for being the stoic sensei. He nodded once, and the little one scrambled up into his lap as fast as his short arms and legs allowed him. Once the young turtle was seated, the master put a hand on his student's shoulder. "How about you talk about your dream. It may help you feel better." He said softly. The little turtle nodded hesitantly, and gave a quick glance around him before beginning his tale. "Well, I was in some strange place, and I was older, like a teenager or something." he began, " I could see this girl. A human girl.she was being attacked by something-a monster! I was calling her name, but I couldn't move to help her." The mournful expression in the child's eyes made his Master arch an eyebrow in interest. "You knew his girl?" he asked. The little turtle hesitated to answer. He knew that letting humans know of their existence was against the most important of all the rules. He scrunched his face in thought. "I don't know her, but in my dream I did! We were doing stuff together, like those people on-on the soup oprahs! " "Soap Operas", his Sensei corrected him, hiding his amusement. "Yeah, that's it! But in my dream, we were walking out on the surface, and we were gonna do all that weird mushy stuff grown-ups do," the little turtle's icky face suddenly glanced sheepishly up towards his master," um.well, not bad.like the grownups." The suddenly reddish hue on the youth's face made the adult rat shake his head slightly. "My son, you let your imagination take control of your emotions too easily," The sensei said in a gentle rebuke. "But, but it was so REAL, Master! I could hear things and feel stuff, like I was really there when it happened. We were walking through a big muddy place. I could feel the mud under my feet.uh, it was cold-really cold! There was stuff in the air that was really wet too. I think Don once called it 'fog'. The girl.she was tall, almost as tall as you, and her fur was really long and soft-" "Do you mean hair?" The sensei said, hiding a small smile. "Umm, yeah! Hair, that's it!" The little turtle grinned. The grin soon dissipated as he continued to tell the dream. "Suddenly, the girl got hurt. By a big monster.I tried to run to her-she was making a lot of noise and crying, and there was red stuff all over her. It got on me too. It was awful.no matter how I tried, I couldn't get all the stuff off." The little one's voice wavered, raising the sensei's concerns, but he took on a determined little kid look and pressed on. "The scariest thing was all the noise the girl and the monster were making. It was really loud, and then-nothing.I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk to me, not even look at me! That was when the monster came after me, and-that was when I woke up. It was so real, I just-I.I watched the girl die!" The master took a breath after he realized he had been holding it. The little one wiped back a small tear and sniffed silently. The rat sighed, and pulled his upset child close. "Hush now, it was only a dream, little one", he said soothingly, "it did not happen, you are safe, and everything is all right." The child nestled into his father's embrace, casting a worried glance towards the occupied bunks. "But-but Raphael said," He said between yawns, "he said that.he had a dream about. about a human girl too." The little turtle's words grew quiet, and a soft purring soon let the Master know that his small student was sound asleep. He picked his young son up and put him into his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. His mind wandered to his son's last comment. Raphael's dream stood out strongly in the teacher's mind. His dream had also been very disturbing. Much more disturbing.could they somehow be linked, or be as windows of the future? It couldn't possibly be premonitions.or could they? A mind such as theirs held endless possibilities. The abilities they presently possessed alone were more than anyone could have ever imagined possible. He checked one last time on his sons before exiting, and shook his head. There would be plenty of time to worry about that later. He departed to get some rest himself before his sons would inevitably wake him in the early hours of the morning. The light dimmed, and the room darkened once more. 


	2. Prologue II: the games begin

Deadly ingenuity: Prologue 2  
  
Running. Branches whipped and sliced into her, making thin lines of blood dance down her arms and legs as she ran. Ran from a nightmare too hellish to believe. She tripped over a fallen tree branch and winded herself. She couldn't breathe, but she had to keep going. She couldn't let them get her, not again. She dragged herself to her feet, and pushed herself towards the only safety she knew: the camp house her mother and grandmother occupied. She tried to ignore the burning pain in her small legs as she tried to run through the muddy undergrowth. The sight of the camp gave her a burst of anticipation, when a searing pain jolted through her arms and legs. She crumpled to the ground soundlessly, unable to move. The rising fever weakened her as she felt her throat slowly closing up.  
  
A foot tapped in nervous rhythm to the blips of the EKG. A mother looked on in anxiety at the tubes, wires and monitors that surrounded the hospital bed. Days had passed, tests had been run, but no one could diagnose her daughter's strange illness. The sight of her lying face down on the ground still haunted her thoughts, but now the uncertainty of her child's survival loomed over her like dark clouds before a storm. She looked to the bed's occupant, and felt her heart wrench. The skin, as a result of the fever, had developed blisters not unlike those from deep sunburns. Her eyes had changed from their normal cheery blue to mottled silver. The little girl was silent, and had an almost disturbingly stoic look about her. She could still remember the piercing cries undulating from the young one as she had been forced down into the ice baths, kicking and screaming from the frigidity. The doctors had believed that the ice water would help their patient break the fever, but it only made its intensity worsen. For several nights, she had reached the temperature stage where convulsions rack the body and the brain tissues begin to break down. Amazingly, the only sign of the dangerously high fever was a slight twitch of the foot, nothing more. More and more questions arose as they did their best to solve the case. The woman rubbed her temples in fatigue. Was the torment ever going to end.? An aged doctor bent over his files, trying to find the crucial piece to the puzzle of his young patient's ailment. Sharp eyes skimmed over myriads of blood, tissue and other assorted tests, when a shadow suddenly blocked his light. He looked up to find a rotund gentleman of considerable decorum standing before him. He bore a mustache and beard, light brown and well trimmed. Round-rimmed spectacles sat atop the edge of his nose, his hair short brown with silver on the temples. Behind him, two associates stood wordlessly, wearing dark grey trench coats and stiff black fedoras. One associate held a black suitcase in one hand while the other kept his arm close to his side, his eyes darting about for signs of onlookers.  
  
"I believe", the rotund gentleman began, "I may be able to provide you some assistance." His voice was throaty, a slight lilt in his speech giving away his English roots. The doctor quickly stood upright, looking at him suspiciously. The second of the gentleman's associates jerked his hand towards his belt, but quickly stopped himself.  
  
"What are you talking about, sir?" The doctor questioned. The gentleman turned and nodded to the associate with the suitcase. The suitcase was set atop the pile of papers on the table, and with three clicks, was opened with a small hiss. A file folder, complete with a picture and blood samples taken from the girl, sat securely in the suitcase. In the lid of the case, a small plastic compartment opened, revealing two vials, one green another orange. The first associate started to remove the green vial, when a hand stopped him. He looked to the gentleman with an incredulous look, but quickly complied with his orders after the fierce glare he was given. The bearded gentleman handed the small orange vial to the doctor gingerly. The doctor held it, seeing the label 'TC-36' on the cap, and arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"She has an unusually strong form of Lyme Disease", the gentleman replied, "This will help her recover." The doctor set the vial onto the table and returned his gaze to the gentleman, shaking his head with a frown.  
  
"Why should I believe this? We don't have a proper diagnosis. For all I know, this could be some sort of experimental drug-I will not allow any of my patients to be used as guinea pigs!" The bearded gentleman suddenly lost his kind visage, and leaned into the doctor's face. The doctor kept his ground, looking into the gentleman's dark eyes.  
  
"I would recommend doing so if you value the lives of your patients" the gentleman said, " not to mention your future as a doctor." The gentleman took on a look of severity that seemed to frighten the doctor. Nodding hesitantly, the doctor took the vial from the table and put it into his lab coat pocket. The look on the face of the gentleman returned to its former friendliness, and nodded a farewell to him before they left the room. The doctor pulled a kerchief from his pocket to wipe his forehead before walking towards his patient's room. A slight moan escaped the lips of the stricken child as she lay beneath a pile of towel-bound cold packs. She slowly turned her head and narrowed her sight onto the image of her mother's face. The woman put a hand on her forehead, stroking back the kinky blonde strands, now matted down from sweat. The hand felt cool, and she leaned into it, trying to absorb as much of it as she could. She tried to move, but her arms and legs held her down like heavy weights, burying her further into the bed. Suddenly, a tall man in a white coat came into her view. She could tell that he was preoccupied about something, but was unsure as to what. She could see her mother and the man talking, but she could not decipher what they were saying. After seeing her mother nod, she watched as the doctor approached, and could see a syringe full of an orange substance in his hand. She winced at the prick of the needle, but nothing prepared her for the pain following that before she passed out. The doctor turned away for the girl, and in the reflection of the window, saw the bearded gentleman nod in satisfaction before disappearing from sight. 


	3. Summertime, summertime, sumsum summertim...

Hi everyone! *crickets chirp* Okay.well, here's my next chapter. Its present day, so you can stop going awwwww... ( Enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
  
Deadly inGenuity: Chapter one  
  
It had been a long winter. Four months of snow had resulted in four very bored and edgy turtles, not to mention their master who was, at times, ready to wring their necks. The winter had been full of practice sessions, snowball fights and the continuous crusades for food and warm clothing. Fortunately, the spring thaw had begun, and one certain turtle quickly began plotting for his summer break.  
  
"Hey guys, how about we go up to the farmhouse for the summer!" Michelangelo suddenly piped up. He had been flopped out on the couch, looking at his magazines. Pictures of bikers ripping through trails and fishermen wrestling with their prey beckoned to him. He turned to Raph who was busily polishing his Sais back to their untarnished splendor. He raised an eyeridge when he saw Mike making puppydog eyes at him.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, Kid, you gotta ask the others", Raph replied, slipping his sai back into his belt.  
  
"Well, do you wanna go?" Mike asked excitedly.  
  
"I really don't care, I'm fine with staying here", Raph said in an annoyed tone, "Besides, Its gotta be okayed by everyone else, and you gotta get 'Oh high and Mighty' to approve."  
  
"Well, I know I'm ready to get out and enjoy some sunshine. He's gotta say yes!" Mike replied before he rolled off the couch. He got to his feet, dusted himself off and bounded towards Donatello's room. Donatello was preoccupied with a certain toaster that continued dying on him, despite his best efforts. He was about to engage in another round of war on the annoying appliance, when his brother came up from behind and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Donnie-"  
  
"Woah!" Donnie yelped as he turned his head towards his visitor, " Jeez, Mikey, ever heard of knocking?" He set down his screwdriver and turned around to see an excited gleam in his brother's eyes.  
  
"Why are you grinning like that?" Donnie asked, arching an eyeridge.  
  
"I was thinking-"  
  
"Better look out, his head might explode.." Raph's voice suddenly sounded, and the looked to see him leaning in the doorway and smirking, "Hey Donnie, was that your shriek, or did someone step on a mouse?"  
  
"Shuddap Raph", Donnie said, making a face, "You're not exactly a baritone, either."  
  
"Uh, guys.." Mike started quietly.  
  
"At least I don't get mistaken for a woman on the phone", Raph remarked.  
  
"Guys.."  
  
"Hey, at least I have an easier time with women than certain individuals in this room." Don shot back.  
  
"Guys, shut up for a minute!" Mike shouted. He fought back a smirk as the two stopped their insult match to look at him.  
  
"Oh, sorry Mike," Don smiled crookedly, "what was your question?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to vote for a trip to the farmhouse for the summer cause it'll be wicked nice there and we wont have to be stuck here when it gets hot", Mike said quickly, "So, whatcha think?"  
  
"Well, I would like to get some time out of the sewers, it has been feeling pretty claustrophobic down here", Donatello nodded, "What have Leo and Splinter said?"  
  
"Uh, we haven't asked them yet." Mike replied.  
  
"Heh, who said 'we'? You're the one all eager to go", Raph remarked, walking over to them.  
  
"Wha-you guys won't come with me?" Mike said wide-eyed, casting a glance towards where both Master Splinter and Leo were busy with other matters. Mike took a couple steps towards their door when he looked back at Don and Raph, "I can't ask all by myself!"  
  
"You're 18 Mike, they're not gonna just say no before you ask", Don replied.  
  
"Well, actually.." Raph said, taking on an evil grin, "you gotta say just the right thing to Leo or you could end up getting blown off."  
  
"Huh?!" Mike said, his eyes growing wide. He started to back away from the door, coming closer to his brothers. "Come on, can't you guys help me?!"  
  
"Oops, look at the time, gotta go! Well, you're on your own, Bro", Raph said, giving Mike a hearty *whump* on the shell with his hand, "Good luck!" Mike jumped with a yip, and landed right in front of the door, causing both Leo and Master Splinter to look up at him. Mike took on that wonderful 'deer caught in the headlights' visage.  
  
"Mike?" Leo started. Mike cast a quick glance to Don and Raph, who were desperately trying to stifle their laughter, and then returned his view to his brother and father.  
  
"Uh, s-sorry to bug you, I was just ah." Mike looked to his traitorous brothers for assistance, but found none.  
  
"It is quite alright, Michelangelo, we were only in the middle of a chess game. Come and sit", Splinter said, indicating for him to join them. Mike stepped forward and knelt before Splinter, making a mental reminder to take revenge on his two brothers for disappearing on him.  
  
"What is your question, my son?" Splinter asked.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering.well, it's been a really long winter, and I know it's probably been really boring to everyone else-"  
  
"Cut to the chase, Mike", Leonardo said flatly. Mike cringed slightly, and put on his best 'I'm cute, so say yes' look. Splinter had to bite back a smirk as Leo gave a groan, because he didn't need to see anymore to know that Mike wanted something, and this certain look was the one that seemed to work most effectively for him.  
  
"Could we spend the summer up at the farmhouse", Mike asked, using his most winsome smile. Splinter looked to Leonardo to see what his thoughts were before making his own decision. Leo thought for a moment and then looked to Splinter.  
  
"I guess it could be alright, as long as they don't let up on their practices," Leo said with a small nod. Splinter saw Michelangelo's attention suddenly turn to him, and he couldn't help but smile to himself.  
  
"It has been a very long winter, and I believe some time at the farmhouse would certainly do us all some good", the Sensei replied, "but it will be April and Casey whom you will have to get final approval from."  
  
"YES! -I mean, yes, master. I'll go call them and ask", Mike said, trying to contain himself. He was as hyper as a kid who had just spent a day in a candy factory. Mike stood up, bowed quickly and left the room. His easygoing walk suddenly turned into a superbowl touchdown dance as soon as he was in the hall. Leo shook his head as Splinter smiled to himself.  
  
"Do not worry, Leonardo, everything will be fine", Splinter said calmly.  
  
"Yeah", Leo replied, "I'd like to have a quiet summer for once."  
  
Mike sprinted towards the phone, almost knocking Raphael down in the process. Raph growled as he picked up his magazine from the floor.  
  
"Jeez, where's the fire?" Raph snapped, taking his seat in the recliner. Mike grabbed the phone and tried to find April's new phone number, but his mind went blank from his nervous energy.  
  
"Don, quick, where's April's phone number?" He asked quickly, his fingers shaky from excitement. Don snickered at his brother's enthusiasm, and stood by him, leaning against the wall while tinkering with a small electronic device in his hands.  
  
"Relax Mike, here it is," he smiled as he pointed to the scratched out number in the phone glass. Mike quickly dialed April, hopping impatiently for her to pick up. His grin grew wider as he heard the phone get picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, April, it's your favorite turtle on the line!"  
  
"Raph?"  
  
"No, I'm not Raph! It's me: Mike!" He said with a pout. Raph chuckled as he read his magazine. Mike made a face at him before returning his attention back to the phone.  
  
"Hi Mike", she snickered, " What's up?"  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you and Casey had thought of going up to the farmhouse for some summer fun, with your favorite martial mutants", Mike said playfully.  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea." She started.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Mike asked, feeling his heart sink.  
  
"Well, Casey just found out that the house is infested with cockroaches", she explained, "so we're getting it fumigated during the summer. Sorry, Mike."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am", Mike replied, "oh, if you'll pardon me for a sec." He lowered the mouthpiece from his face and yelled towards Raphael and Donatello.  
  
"I'm gonna get you guys for deserting me like that!" April could hear muffled laughter and a comment from one of them before Mike came back to her.  
  
"So there's NO way we can get out and relax for a while?" Mike said sadly.  
  
"Well, actually.." She paused, "hang up for a sec, I'll call you back in a minute." The phone suddenly went dead. Mike looked at the phone before hanging it back up. Don walked over and sat on the couch, looking at Mike's disappointed expression.  
  
"What did she say, Mike?" Don asked. Mike walked dejectedly over to the couch and sat beside him.  
  
"They're fumigating the farmhouse for bugs, so we cant-" The phone suddenly rang, startling the both of them. Mike leaped towards the phone, flying over Don and grabbing the receiver in one hand before crashing to the floor.  
  
"Oof! Ugh, Hello?" Mike groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"Pack your bags boys", April said happily, "We're going on a trip."  
  
  
  
Where are they going? Will Mike take his revenge? Will Don EVER get that blasted toaster fixed?!  
  
Stay tuned.. 


End file.
